Halo Mass Effect: The New Dawn
by OverLord3475
Summary: Humanity has joined forces with their former enemies to form the OSA, they have formed new alleances that have made them stronger, but what awaits them beyond the relay are they ready for a new chapter? inspired by Halo a new age and HaloMasssEffect: ruptured universe. this is a multicrossover (other franchises).
1. Chapter 1: Being Again

**Halo Mass Effect:**

**The New Dawn**

Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction, this is not just a crossover between the Halo and Mass Effect series, but this also crossovers with many other series. This story has been **inspired** by two already existing stories **Halo: A New Age by xpredatorx and MistaSilentKiller **and **HaloMass Effect: Ruptured Universe by JediSpectre177 ****(great stories)**. So you can say this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction, so it goes without saying some of my chapters may mirror pieces of the other two stories **(not whole chapters) **namely the first six chapters. But you have my word I am not going to simply cut-and-paste these two stories together and call it my own (plagiarism), but I will work my hardest to make this my own by adding my own twists, missions, characters and many more even suggestions from you the readers (so PM me). I would like to thank MistaSilentKiller and xpredatorx for allowing me to use the first few chapters of their story as a template, and thank you to JediSpecter177 for allowing me to use the Twi'lek slave wars and the Ion-Cannons. All these franchises belong to their respective owners. 343 studios, EA Bioware, Respawn entertainment, Lucas arts Disney, Rooster teeth, Hasbro, Bethesda and whoever owns AVP(is it 20th century fox?).

**7/31/14 update: **Just fixed a few minor things and changed the timeline.

**Author note:**

Alright you may be wondering why I removed the Jedi from the story, well it was for several reasons. frist, I only wanted the Jedi in the story just for the scene were Yoda trains a student (Shepherd), and that I find the Force and Jedi interesting(not good reasons to even put them in the firs place). Second, after writing a mock fight scene featuring a Jedi I found that it was somewhat boring, I mean a character that is the very definition of being OP (overpowered), what could possibly stop that character... nothing that's why it was boring. Finally I have intended to have stealth/espionage missions in the story (against the OSA), and with Jedi in the story I can't see how they wouldn't be able to stop the mission from succeeding.

On a final note I would like to announce that chapter two will be out on sunday 7/27 (most likely), and thank you to whoever leaves suggestions in reviews or PM.

**Chapter One: Begin again **

**Jun 1987**: Humanity has its first recorded encounter with an alien race. An elite team of U.S marines are sent to Central America to rescue a presidential cabinet minister from guerrilla forces. During this mission the team is systematically killed off one by one by an unknown enemy. Only one member of that team survived this event and he claims the enemy was not human.

**Jun 1990: **During both a heat wave and a turf war between drug cartels another alien mirroring the one that was killed in Central America is spotted.

**January 2080**: Humanity colonized Mars, Luna and Jovian moons

**March 2163:** In response to the rebels on Mars Humanity forms the UNSC which goes on to defeat the rebels.

**April 2170**: the United Earth Government is formed (UEG)

**July 2291**: The Shaw-Fujikawa translate engine is created

**August 2390: **Humanity has colonized 200 worlds at this point

**May 2475: **IMC (Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation) is founded, The IMC creates every thing from home appliances to weapons for the UNSC.

**October 2490**: The IMC creates the first titans, military exoskeletons used for combat and industries labor.

**January 2493: T**he first IMC titan manufacturing facility is reported to be broken into. Titans, guns and armor are the only things that are reported missing

**February 2494: **Rebels know as the Militia attacks the outer colonies, also referred to as the frontier. The UNSC is sent into the Frontier to restore order. During all the confrontations it is realized that the Militia was behind the IMC robbery a year ago

**March 2495: **ONI agent discovered that the IMC have been shipping Titans and weapons to the Militia under the guise of break-ins and robberies of their facilities, they did this to increase the supply and demand of their weapons. The heads of the IMC are sentenced to life imprisonment for supplying terrorists, the IMC is still running under new management.

**April 2511:** John117 is born

**May 2517: **ONI abducts human children to begin The Spartan-II program

**January 2525: **The first deployment of the Spartan-IIs, the results of the Spartans are devastating with amazing results against the Militia.

**February 2525: **An alliance of alien races know as the Covenant appear over the planet of Harvest**, **the leaders of the Covenant declare that humanity is an affront to their gods the Forerunners, the Human Covenant war begins. With the appearance of the covenant the Militia sign a peace treaty with the UNSC, ending the war to focus on the Covenant.

**March 1, 2531: **To combat the Covenant the UNSC green lights the Spartan III program, using orphans from the Covenant war to fill its ranks.

**January 3, 2536: **the Spartan-III makes their first appearance. Though they do not have the same level of augmentations that the Spartan-IIs had, they made up for it with numbers.

**May 5, 2538: **A San 'Shyuum know as the prophet of faith learns the truth of humanity being connected to the forerunners, after reading some secret messages between the prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret. Giving this Intel to other high ranking Covenant leaders they order their deaths for treason. The Arbiter at the time Ripa 'Moramee is sent to their chambers to execute them, on his arrival Ripa was able to kill Truth and Mercy ,but it appeared Regret caught wind of Rip's orders and fled High Charity.

**May 9, 2538:** The UNSC colony groombridge-1830 located 29.7 light years from sol is visited by a Covenant corvette, at first the colony thought they were under attack instead the corvette sent a signal to the planet requesting a ceasefire between the covenant and humanity. The UNSC sends Admiral Preston Cole and a fleet of a hundred ships to confirm the Covenant request for a ceasefire.

**May 10, 2538:** The Human-Covenant war is over a treaty was signed to signify peace, the Covenant offer to help in repairing the human colonies they themselves glassed. They also offers humanity a place in the covenant, the UNSC agrees in exchange to access to covenant technology. Due to the Covenant tech the humans and A.I.s life span have doubled.

**April 1, 2539:** After a year of being with the covenant the UNSC wanted to change the covenant's caste system and how other species are treated, the San'Shyuum and Sangheili were hesitant to change but considered it. Eventually it was decided to disband the Covenant until these tree species (Humanity, Sangheil, San'sahyuum) could decide on a greater form of government.

**April 11, 2539: **Without the guidance of the Covenant the Jiralhanae of Doisac revert back to warring tribes. A Chieftain know as Ulysses began to grow a large following among his people, spreading words of change, peace and for a better future for his people they call themselves the revolutionists. Another Chieftain known as Tartarus sees this as an upfront to their people and culture, he also grows a large following of loyalists. These two Chieftains points of view start the Jiralhanae tribal wars.

**May 15-18, 2540: **After much debate amongst the Humans Sangheil and San'sahyuum they decide on a new form of galactic government called the Orion System Alliance or OSA, this government would be ran by the senate. The senate will be composed of one ambassador of each member spaces, but the three strongest races would hold the most power, calling themselves the council. The other races such as the Kig-yar, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo, Huragok and yanme'e join the OSA.

**January 25, 2541: **After two long years of war on Doisac Ulysses and his revolutionists win the war, using not brute force but ingenious tactics. During the final battle Ulysses challenged Tartarus to a duel, Ulysses old glory vs Tartarus's fist of Rukt. Ulysses won the battle and claimed the fist of Rukt for himself, Ulysses now welds two of the strongest gravity hammers of his people.

**January** **29, 2541: **Using the remnants of their former fleet the Jiralhanae make contact with the OSA asking to join them. The senate is hesitant to let these brutes join at first, but after learning of what has transpired on Doisac they accept the Jiralhanae to the OSA.

**March 12-15, 2547: **Eight Spartans are abducted from Reach by an unknown alien race with advance stealth capabilities. After a few days a distress signal reaches an OSA fleet, it originated from an uncharted planet. The signal was sent by the missing Spartans, once they were picked up they debriefed the Senate of what happened to them.

It is learned that the Spartans were abducted to forcibly participate in the unknown races hunt, using data scavenged from a crashed alien ship leads the OSA to the home world of this unknown race. The world they find is inhabited by a race of hunters called the Yautja of the Yautja Empire. Making contact with this race it is learned that they hunt rear and sentient species for sport and proof of worth. The Senate offers the Yautja a chance to join the OSA, the only condition is they have to stop the hunting of sentient beings or they maybe face war. The Yautja Empire grudgingly accept. The humans are the only ones that are wary of the Yautja do to tails of their exploits on earth.

**March 29, 2547:**A Group of Yautja who call themselves "The Chosen" rebel, they deliberately breaking the agreement between the OSA and the Yautja Empire. Both OSA and their own species constantly hunt them down for their crimes

**April 10, 2555: **The Prophet of Regret makes his return, but he is not alone. During his absence he gathered every Sangheil and Unggoy zealot he could find, and with a fortune he created when he was one of the heads of the Covenant hires every Kig-yar pirate (nearly all of them) he could afford(and there ships). He lunches an all-out "Holy Rebellion" on all of OSA space, they call themselves the covenant remnants. Using gorilla and hit and run tactics they become a nuisance to all OSA races.

**April 20, 2555: **With the presence of this new threat the senate decides to combine all of their intelligence gathering organizations into one, to better share Intel with one and other. ONI successfully absorbs all other organizations.

**Jun 2, 2557:** On the planet Harvest ONI discovered what they believe was a forerunner outpost, a science team is sent to study it. Head scientist Professor Ellen Anders discovered a holographic map of the galaxy which leads them to another forerunner outpost on the UNSC colony Arcadia. The UNSC Spirit of Fire under the command of Captain James Cutter is assigned to help ONI in search of the other forerunner outpost, The Spirit of Fire heads to Arcadia.

**Jun 4, 2557:**Spirit of Fire arrives at Arcadia only to discover that the planet is under attack by the Covenant. After the battle Ellen Anders discovers that the covenant obtained a copy of the forerunner data before her, she finds coordinates to a planet in an uncharted system unknown to the OSA. Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee and a small fleet are also sent to help Captain Cutter to reach the plane and stop the covenant.

**Jun 7-8, 2557: **On their arrival to the planet the OSA fleet discovers the Covenant fleet battling an unknown fleet, there battle end in a draw with the Covenant fleet fleeing to the planet's surface and the unknown fleet loosing most of its ships. The Arbiter orders all Huragok to hack the damaged fleets ships in order to translate there language to make contact, this takes nearly six hours to do but it works.

Making contact with the unknown fleet it is learned the race is called the Twi'lek and that the planet was once there colony. The Twi'lek also told them of the day there people discovered what was beneath the surface of the planet, and the parasite that was waiting inside. The Twi'lek were not able to hold the planet against the parasite so they set up a permanent guard around the planet. The Arbiter tells the Twi'lek admiral of the threat the Covenant possesses and it would take their combined forces to defeat them, the admiral agrees to join the fight.

**Jun 9, 2557: **Both groups made it to the center of the planet were it is discovered that the planet holds a fleet of forerunner ships, the sheer number of the ships could turn the tide of the rebellion. Captain Cutter devises a plan to stop the Covenant and the parasite in one move, the engineers of the Spirit of Fire create a bomb strong enough to destroy the planet. During the mission to escort the bomb it takes to much damage, the bomb must be detonated manually the Arbiter volunteers to stay and activate it, saying it is his duty. The bomb detonates distorting the planet, the parasite and the Covenant forces.

**Jun 11-15, 2557: **Returning to OSA space Cutter informs the senate of what happened. The senate applauds his work in defeating the Covenant and finding a new race, he is promoted to admiral. The Twi'lek are asked to join the OSA, they agree but soon it is learned that the Twi'lek practice slavery the Senate allows them to continue the practice only in their territory and on their own people, the Twi'lek agree to the terms. The Twi'lek gives the OSA Droid, Ion-Cannons and hyper drives tech.

**March 10, 2560: **The final Covenant strong hold is destroyed effectively ending the rebellion. With so many Kig'yar pirates killed their civilians were able to easily take control of their government. They effectively end the practice of piracy for their people, forming the Kig'yar trade federation.

**April 2, 2563: **IMC creates their own line of synthetic workers used for labor, security and war they are called specters.

**February 1-4, 2566: **Twi'lek slavers attack a Human colony, the Senate asks for the return of the captives or they will pay, the Twi'lek clam that slavery is deeply enrooted in their culture and to return the slaves would be disrespectful to their culture and would lead to war. OSA forces attack the Twi'lek slave camp successfully saving all prisoners, the Twi'lek Slaver wars begin. Many Twi'lek civilians, solders and slaves who wish to end slavery join the OSA's fight against the slavers as rebels. Do to the OSA overwhelming numbers they begin create a massive army of droids to fight back.

**July 20, 2567:** The battle for the plant Demeter begins. Captain Marcus Graves of the UNSC Odyssey is assassinated his crew is left leaderless while the slavers attack the colony. A specter with increased intelligence rallies the Odyssey's troops and leads them to victory. After the battle the Odyssey's crew question the specter, it claimed that it doesn't know why it has more intelligence them its brethren but if they are willing to fallow him he will lead them to future victories. The specter calls himself Spyglass.

**October 10, 2569: **The Twi'lek see that they are losing the war. Panicking Twi'lek sincerest believe by increasing their droids intelligences they will become better tools of war. After the upgrade many droids turn on their handlers after seeing what they wanted them to do (kill and enslave).

**December 20, 2569: **The newly upgraded droids contact the OSA forces informing them on an impending attack from the Twi'lek slavers, they even give them the location of the slavers largest stronghold to launch a preemptive strike together. Nearly all OSA Admirals and Captains believe this is a trap, the only ones to send their ships to the location are Ulysses and Spyglass. Their combined forces deal a devastating blow to the Slavers war assets. This victory gains the Jiralhanae much respect within OSA space for their battle tactics, and saving all captive slaves this also makes the senate aware all sentient Droids.

**January 3, 2570:** With the OSA's help the Twi'lik government and slavers are overthrown. They elect Aleana'Ora one of the rebel leaders to be their leader and become Queen.

**January 11, 2570:** With the raped increases of sentient droids and specters (A.I. overall), the Senate begins to panic, some believing that they will try to overthrow them. A.I.s such as Cortana, Spyglass and many others insure to the senate that all they want is peace. These A.I.s create laws for synthetics that both sides can agree to fallow. Cortana and Spyglass become the representatives for both hardware and software A.I.s. Spyglass is also named as the first synthetic Admiral.

**March 11, 2572: **The treaty of Demeter is signed. This treaty allows all OSA species to create as many war ship as they what, but the number must be reporter to the senate. The treaty also limits the number of super-carriers each species are allowed, the council races each have three while member races are limited to one.

**January 27, 2574: **The Unggoy newly founded colony LV-426 has gone dark. The Senate sends a force of their best solders to investigate, its discovered that the colony is over ran by a species that the Yautja call Xenomorphs only a hand full of colonist survive. The planet is cleansed of the Xenomorphs presence, the planet is once again habitable and renamed Oasis.

**September 19, 2578:** A UNSC patrol fleet under the command of Admiral Jacob Keyes discovered an object in space it is of forerunner design, a ring the size of a planet. Captain Keyes took images and sent them to the Senate. The Senate received the images and looked through the information they obtain about the Forerunners, what they found was the ring is called Halo and it was an important part of the former covenant religion. The OSA council thought it would be best to hide this info from there civilians.

**September 26, 2578: **Science teams from the OSA were sent to halo to study it and to find out its purpose. A team accidentally opened a chamber that released a parasitic life form that consumed the science team, the military contingent on halo sent out the message to an OSA group of ships that was assigned by the Council to protect the ring, a video link about the parasite to both a UNSC ship and a sangheili battle cruiser the images of the parasite showed it consuming all species it came in contact with , it was decided by both Admiral Keyes and Shipmaster Thel 'Vadam to sterilize the surface of the ring with a combination of nuclear missiles and plasma weapons, but the interior of the ring still needed to be cleansed. John-117 leaders a ground assault to the interior of the ring distorting all traces of the parasite. After the battle the UNSC give John-117 the honorary rank of Master Chief, and gives him command of all Spartan forces.

**September 29, 2578: ** The ring is confirmed safe, science teams are sent in again. ONI sends in their own team led by the great Dr Catherine hasley. On halo the team found what they believe to be the control room for halo. Once they were settled they were approached by a forerunner A.I. calling itself 343 Guilty Spark. Through the A.I. they learned much about the forerunners, the parasite (now known as the flood) and about halo being a weapon of mass destruction on a galactic scale. It was decided by the OSA council to keep quiet about this information as it would cause a mass panic and hysteria amongst their people

**October 1, 2578:** Through further studying halo and continued talking to the monitor of installation zero four (this halo) the OSA learned that there were seven halos in total scattered around galaxy. The monitor 343 guilty spark was unable to divulge the location of the remaining six halos but told the scientists how they could by finding the Ark through a portal that was on earth.

**October 5, 2578:** The UNSC was very surprised by this information of an important forerunner technology was under their noses the whole time, using the reversed engineered luminary used by the covenant to locate forerunner tech, they found some readings between the city of New Mombasa and the town of Voi deep underground, Excavation began.

**November 24, 2578:** The artifact is uncovered and moved to a safer location. It is learned that the device created a slip space portal to what the scientists believe will lead them to the Ark. The OSA forms an expedition through the portal. The fleet is composed of both scientists and the military ships. The commanding officer who is in charge of the fleet was decided to be captain Miranda Keyes, Catherine Hasley was in charge of the scientist division and military ground forces sent as guards are led by Sgt. Avery Junior Johnson.

**November 25, 2578:** The expedition fleet came out of slip space over what they believe to be the ark, a massive superstructure bigger then high charity located at the very tip of the Orion arm, it is described as a massive wheel with a series of eight curved arms, bearing similarities to a sun. They begin launching pelican drop ships to what they believe to be the control room for the entire facility.

**December 1, 2578**: Scientists from every OSA species arrive at the ark. Each species begin to set up labs and housing on different arms of the ark. The OSA's militaries pulling their resources together begin building a ship yard to build and maintain their ships.

**December 25, 2579:** Studying the Ark the OSA scientist learn new medical treatments, ship/weapon upgrades and a lot of forerunner knowledge. There is still much knowledge locked away within the Ark (the other Halo locations).The average lifespan of each species is doubled thanks to the studying of the ark.

**January 20, 2582: **With so many races in the OSA the Senate create a digital economy so that all races have equal footing with one and other.

**February 12, 2590: **The OSA Senate decides to start joint colonel plans to fully bridge the gap between all races

**March 15-20, 2620: **The science teams on the Ark pick up a distress signal, the signal is in binary (the universal language of synthetics) coming from an uncharted area of space. The senate organizes a recon fleet to investigate the transmissions origins. The fleet arrives at the origin of the distress signal, what they find is a planet devoid of any thing organic. The fleet splits into two smaller fleets and each are sent to what appeared to be the two capitals of the planet, each group have different results. The first fleet is shot down over a city of dark metal, the remnants of the ships are captured. The second fleet arrive to a once great city devastated by war. The fleet makes contact with the inhabitants, they are a massive synthetic race called Cybertronians, machines that can transform into vehicles. There leader Optimus Prime tells of their War for Cybertron against the Decepticons, the captain of the OSA fleet tells of their alliance and claims that if the Autobots were to join the OSA they could send reinforcements to aid there war. After discussing this with the Autobots council they agree to join the OSA.

**March 25, 2620: **The newly founded colony of Shanxi discovered an artifact encased in ice located at the edge of the system, excavation beings. A massive OSA fleet arrives at Cybertron to aid the Autobots.

**March 31, 2620:** The OSA forces advance on to the Decepticons capital city, the artifact near Shanxi is clear of ice and OSA scientists begin to study it. Humanity along with their allies begin to enter a new age, a new Dawn what will they discover and what will be waiting for them?

**OSA Codex: The OSA**

The OSA or Orion Systems Alliance is the Galactic government that controls the Orion arm of the galaxy. The OSA is controlled by the senate, the senate is where all members of the OSA voice there concerns and have them resolved.  
The senate is formed of one representative from each race, the senate also has a council that is formed of the three founding races of the OSA. When the senate need to decide on any problem they debate then vote on an appropriate course of action, members votes are worth one vote While Council votes are worth two votes.  
The OSA Senate is not the supreme ruling body of all OSA governments each species still have there own government, rather the senate helps all OSA races come together toward peace and unified goals(like the UN).


	2. The Artifact

**Hello and welcome back, I like to thank everyone that liked/favorite the story and made suggestions, I would like to announce a few things. First if you havent already seen my Bio page you should to see possible story events and fan suggestions (if you want). Also, yes I am tacking Suggestions for races and well as everything. second, if you havent already seen the new Chapter one you should, I made the decision to remove the Jedi from the story due to them being too overpowered and other reasons notated in chapter one.**

**special thanks to MistaSilentKiller (cowriter) of Halo: A new age for letting me use the first few chapters of his story as a template, and JediSpectre177 for letting me use his**** the Ion cannons**

**Chapter Note: I am sure we all know the difference in ship sizes between Mass Effect and Halo but to those of you how don't know here's the descriptions ( I could only find the length not the hight ).this is to let you know why the characters are calling enemy ships different names.**

**OSA Ships: Frigats:478m, Cruiser:1170m-1190m, Supercarrier:3km**

**Citadel Ships (Mass Effect): Frigats:195m, Cruiser: 707m, Dreadnought: 800m-1km**

**Update: 7/28/14**

**March 31, 2620**

**Shanxi system**

**UNSC Cruiser Blade of Hercules**

**Main Bridge **

Captain Steven Hackett a man at the age of 41 with dark black hair and who stood at the height of 6'1, was currently standing in front of the holo-projector waiting for his next order from the OSA senate. The holo-projector displayed the images of the three councilors. The profit of Faith of the San'Shyuum, Rtas 'Vadum of the Sangheill and the newly appointed human councilor Jacob Keys. No doubt other members of the senate were present and eager to hear the next report of the artifact.

Almost a week ago the colony of Shanxi launched probes to search for asteroids to mine, but what they found was an artifact incased in ice. The artifact was shaped like a tuning fork with what appeared to be two rotating rings in its center. Captain Hackett was assigned to protect the civilians and scientists working to clear the artifact of ice and get it operational again.

"What is the status of the workers and scientists are they finished clearing the ice? Have they discovered its purpose?" asked Faith, it was clear he was excited over this new forerunner technology.

"Yes the workers have finished clearing the ice, the scientists believe they discovered its purpose," reported Hackett

Rtas 'Vadum then asked, "Well what is it a weapon or does it hold some other purpose?"

"As far as they can tell it is not a weapon like Halo, the sciences believe its some form of faster than light travel. They have been asking to activate it for some time to verify this theory, I thought I'd better wait for your permission before proceeding".

"Permission granted Hackett, just keep your guard up the last thing we want is this thing to blow up in our face," Jacob Keys added.

"Yes sir Before we end this transmission can you answer a few things for me sir?" Hackett inquired.

"You may captain, what do you want to know"

"Well sir this "fleet" I am in charge of is only three ships the Blade and two frigates (Augustine and Hydra), was it not possible to acquire more ships for a task such as this?"

As you know the Cybertronians have asked for our help with their war for Cybertron, and many of our ships are participating in their liberation", Rtas answered.

"It also doesn't help that ships that we believe belong to the Chosen have been spotted near the outer colonels" added Faith.

"I am sorry to say that the fact of the matter is with the war and the Chosen we cannot reassign any Ships to aid you at this time" Keys finished.

"I understand councilors, once we finished with the tests I will report on our findings", Hackett out. With that the transmission ended and Hackett was now sitting in his captain's char. Suddenly the ships A.I appeared, he had the appearance of a Greek warrior with a lions pelt over his shoulder, he was aptly named Hercules. "Orders sir"

"Hercules tell the scientists that we have the green light from the senate, activate the artifact and begin the tests".

Within moments the artifact was activated, the ring slowly began to rotate around one and other. After that a science ship launched a probe toward the artifact, suddenly a beam of energy caught the probe and the rings began to rotated even faster. In an instant the artifact sent the probe flying to its destination.

**Exodus Cluster**

**Utopia system**

**Turian Patrol fleet**

**The Hemmer**

Tonn Actuss, a Turian captain of the Turian Hierarchy sat in his chair, staring out the bridge's window into the void of space. His patrol fleet of five cruisers and fifteen frigates had been searching the cluster for the past month. They had been assigned this job to find any pirates or slavers that might be hiding in this unclaimed cluster. So far they had found no sign of any threat.

Actuss was a proud Turian, the military life runs deep in his blood line, he was very serious when it came to upholding the laws in Council space and will do just about anything to make sure everyone follows it. Despite that though he was bored, several times they had been up and down the cluster and there had been no sign of any activity. He was thankful they only had a week left before he would be reassigned to a new assignment.

The sensors operator was looking at her console, she too was getting bored, she prayed something would happen to kill her boredom. As if her wish had been answered she noticed some strange readings coming from the inactive relay known as relay 314. She checked to make sure this wasn't a glitch, it wasn't the Relay had been activated.

"Captain, I think you'll want to see this," she called to Actuss.

Actuss rose from his seat and walked towards the operator, ''What is it?"

"Sir, relay 314 has just been activated."

"Impossible relay 314 is a dead relay, it leads to nowhere, check it again'' Actuss responded.

''Sir, I am positive, I checked to make sure it wasn't a glitch and… sir something just came out of the relay, "Said the operator

''What is it, a ship?" Asked Actuss

The operator turned back to her console to check, '' I think it's a probe, we may be dealing with first contact Captain,'' reported the operator.

Actuss began to thinking. "This is obviously a new immature race, it was foolish of them to activate a relay and worse a dormant one, that's against Citadel law, we'd better deal with this foolish race."

He headed back to his chair and sat down, he began giving out orders to his crew and the other ships, ''Tell the patrol to head for relay 314 we must deal with this new incompetent race," said Actuss

Suddenly a transmission from another cruiser came in, it was from the captain of the Midnights Shadow Artiums Vakarian. "Sir your order… this is obviously a first contact scenario, shouldn't we contact the Hierarchy or the Citadel first?"

"No captain Vakarian the law on activating relays Is quite clear, and besides this could be an opportunity to gain a new client race." Actuss said with a bit of enjoyment before ending the transmission.

While most Turian captains and their crews agreed with Actuses decision Artiums along with his crew know this was an idiotic move, but like any good soldier they must follow there orders.

The patrol started heading towards the mass relay, with a new goal of putting a stop to the law breakers

**Shanxi system**

**UNSC Cruiser Blade of Hercules**

**Main Bridge **

Captain Hackett was just finishing reading the reports the scientists had sent him on the artifact. The report indicated their theory was correct it was a transportation device capable of sending an object a thousand light years instantaneously to another star system. ''Are these reports accurate, did the probe make it to a new stare system?'' he asked.

Hercules appeared next to Hackett and said ''Not just that sir, the probe is now in another arm of the galaxy. it would appear that the device is capable of sending ships instantaneously to another system."

Hackett began to think, the shaw-fujikawa drive have advanced ever since humanity came into contact with the Covenant and Forerunner knowledge, but it still takes at least one, sometimes three days to get to a star system in our own space and there's no difference with the hyper drives used by the Yautja and Twi'lek but this could help us fix that. If we could replicate this device and place them in key locations this could allow us to move our fleets faster and explore new areas of space".

"Sir we just lost the transmission from the probe" the ship's navigator shouted.

Suddenly the rings of the artifact slowly be began to rotate faster and faster. "Are the scientists sending another probe?" Hackett asked

"No sir and the civilians are asking for your orders" the navigator said.

Hackett remembered what the council said to "keep your guard up". "Hercules tell the civilians and scientists to retreat to Shanxi something is coming through the artifact, charge all shields. Our ships will hold here to see what's coming" Hackett ordered.

In an instant twenty ships appeared near the artifact, five frigates and fifteen smaller ships. As soon as they appeared the unknown fleet open fire on the civilian ships, less than half of their ships were able to escape.

The sensors operator turned to face the captain. "Captain Hackett twenty unidentified contacts came out of the artifact and began attacking the civilian and science team's ships, I believe this is first contact with a new alien race what are your orders sir."

"Their obviously a hostile species, making contact with them is out of the question. They just attacked innocent civilians." said Hackett. "I want you to tell the other captains of our two frigates to prepare to attack." The sensor operator did as he was told and began sending the message to the ships.

"Hercules charge the Mac and get ready to fire, and get the lancer missile pods ready." said Hackett. Hercules did as he was told and was already getting the lancer missiles prepped and ready to fire.

The Lancer is the successor to the Archer missiles. On cruisers there are more than five hundred pods that contain fifty missiles, in each missile contains plasma that are designed to do damage to energy shields.

The outside on the Blade four hidden compartments opened up and out shot four pods racing to the alien ships in these four pods contained over two hundred missiles.

**Turian Patrol fleet**

**The Hammer**

Actuss was pleased with his ships they nearly decimated the first wave of the enemy's ships and now there were only tree left, one dreadnought and two cruisers that stood in his way. "How are they able to make such large blocky ships and still be able to pilot them" he thought to himself. Actuss was no idiot going head to head with a dreadnought was nothing short of suicidal, even if his fleet out numbers theirs.

"All right here's the plan tell our frigates to split into two groups and attack from the sides, our cruisers will stay in front of them to draw their attention and keep us out of the line of fire of their main gun" Actuss ordered.

Just as his comms officer began to relay his orders Actuss along with his crew saw them, four over sized torpedoes heading for the fleet. "What do they hope to hit with those thing a moon, tell all ships to activate their guardian lasers and shoot those thing down"

Just as he finished giving his order the torpedoes opened up and lunched two hundred missiles. The guardian lasers attempted to shoot down as many missiles as possible but to no avail, seventy five missiles made contact with the fleet two frigates were destroy and one cruiser was left crippled and powerless. It appeared that the ships kinetic barriers were able to protect them from the explosion but not the plasma, Actuss was now down to seventeen ships.

Captain Actuss was furious, he had just lost three ships in one attack," it would appear that I have underestimated these upstarts, tell the frigates to continue as planed and attack from the sides". Anger was burning in his eyes, he looked to his weapons officer. "Fire disruptor torpedoes, it's time to return the favor what they did to my ships.

**UNSC Blade of Hercules**

**Main bridge **

As Captain Hackett was looking at the battle on the holo-projecto, he sees the damages to the three alien ships by the lancer missiles, and thirteen of the smaller ships breaking off course heading to surround his ships.

"That's interesting!" said Hercules. "By studying the impact of when the lancer missiles collided and after, it would seem their shields are not the same as our shields as the plasma was able to pass right through them as if they never existed."

The Captain turned his head and looked at Hercules. "So what you're saying is their shields protect them from kinetic weapons and not plasma." asked Hackett

"Yes captain but I believe that our Mac cannon would be able to..." Before he could finish that sentence the sensors operator reported of incoming weapons fire from the larger vessels. Hackett orders for the shields to be at maximum strength and told the crew to brace themselves.

The entire crew on the Blade braced for impact as four disruptor torpedoes slammed against the shields of the Blade. As soon as the bombardment was over the crew began assessing the damages, but Hercules was already ahead of everyone. "We have hull breaches on decks four and seven shield strength is down to 88%." said Hercules

"What the hell did they hit us with?" asked Hackett

"What I can tell from the sensors is that it was torpedoes that when impacted against our shields created some kind of warhead that creates random and unstable fields in a localized area." said Hercules. "These torpedoes put incredible strain on the shields, we were lucky their wasn't that many or they would have collapsed."

"We can't let that happen again!" said Hackett determined to make sure of it. "Have the laser canons target those torpedoes and rail guns online and target the ship surrounding us", Ordered Hackett to the weapons officer. "Hercules what's the status of the Mac gun?"

"Charged and ready Captain! Do you have a target in mind." asked Hercules

"Target one of the undamaged frigates have it taken care of." said Hackett

Hercules maneuvered the Blades's Mac cannon and aims it at the Turian cruiser. The Mac, is one of the UNSC's primary weapon on ships, A hundred years ago the Mac gun was capable of firing a 600-ton ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30,000 meters per second it had a standard destructive output of 64.53 kilotons (TNT-equivalent)! today the standard Mac gun on ships has 750-ton tungsten round firing at 55,000 meters per second with a destructive force of 86.73 kilotons, but requires a two minute charge for every Shot.

"**Fire!"**

**Turian cruiser the Hammer**

**CIC**

Captain Actuss was listening to the weapons officer of the successful direct hit from the disruptor torpedoes, and understanding that the enemy's shields went down a notch from the warhead of the mass effect fields. Now they have a way to beat them. "Order every ship to use disruptor torpedoes on the enemy ships they seem the most effective."

"Sir I'm detecting a buildup of energy that far exceeds anything that of a Turian dreadnought can put out from the larger vessel." said the sensors operator. "I believe they are planning to fire!"

"Get our shields at full strength and ready guardian to shoot it down." said Actuss

As the crew on the bridge works to get everything ready, suddenly one of the Turians cruisers blow up in a gulf of fire. The entire crew looks out in shock as to what happen Actuss ran towards the weapons officer. "What just happen?!" asked Actuss

"I believe it was a mass accelerator that puts any of our dreadnoughts to shame." said the weapons officer

Actuss furious about this, but he still believe he can win this fight "have the frigates concentrate all their fire on one of the smaller ships while we take our cruisers and move back and to get out from range of that weapon." said Actuss

The three remaining Turian cruisers moved out of weapons range while the thirteen frigates **concentrated** all their fire power on the UNSC Augustine

**UNSC cruiser Blade of Hercules **

**Main Bridge**

On the bridge the crew is rejoicing over the destruction of the enemy frigate (cruiser), but the excitement had to wait as the comms officer spoke out that the Augustine is being overwhelmed and their shields are about to collapse.

The captain acted fast. "Open up a line to the captain of the Augustine." ordered Hackett. "_Captain Hackett this is captain Williams, we are being overwhelmed by the enemy, laser cannons are picking as many missiles as possible out of the sky, but there's too many; shields are at 10% and will soon collapse." _Hackett thinks fast._ "_Captain get your crew to transfer power from non-critical systems to the shields and prepare to abandon ship" said Hackett

"We _Will start doing that now captain but I don't think the shiel...''_ Before captain Williams could say anything the Augustine was destroyed from a mass accelerators from the Turian frigates.

Everyone on the bridge saw the destruction of the Augustine and could not believe it, the captain however did not let this break his resolve, he knew that his crew needed him to be strong to lead. "Hercules did Williams crew make it to the escape pods?" asked Hackett. "I am detecting signals from the wreckage so yes, but we have a bigger problem sir, we only have two ships left and the smaller ships are closing in on us."

Hackett had to think if he wanted to win this fight he needed help, but he had no reinforcements. Than it came to him the colony had one ODP, if he could lead the enemy closer to it the day will be his. "Hercules turn our ships around and head for Shanxi I have an idea" Hackett announced.

"Are we giving up sir?"Asked his navigator.

"No it's called a tactical retreat, Hercules patch me through to the ODP." In a matter of seconds the holo-projector displayed an image of a Specter. "This is Shanxi orbital defense platform alpha how may we aid you captain."

"I have a few pests I need to be taken care of mind lending us a hand?"

The Specter gave a quick salute and said "MACs are charged and ready for your orders."

All right have all Mac cannons ready to fire on the ships following us, Hercules prepare the Ion cannon we are capturing as many ships as possible and Hercules have you located there flag ship?"

"Yes sir there has been a lot of comm. Chatter originating from one ship."

"good aim for that one do not let it excape."

The Ion cannons is an invention of the Twi'lek, the Ion cannon fires an EMP type blast that leaves vessels dead in space with just life support remaining. Engineers were successful in getting both Mac cannon and Ion-cannon on most ships provided that it had the space these two can be fired without waiting for one and other, they could be fired simultaneously.

**Turian cruiser the Hammer**

**CIC**

On board the Turian ship the crew began to cheer as the remaining enemy ships began to retreat to a nearby planet no doubt there colony. "It would appear that this race is showing us there true colors, there nothing but cowards! All ships fallow and destroy the remaining enemy ships" Actuss ordered.

Just as the enemy ships reached the planet they turned around, it would appear that this is where they will make their final stand.

"Captain Actuss I just scanned the planet and it would seem that there is a defensive "satellite" in the area, and sir the "satellite" the scans say that it's connected to the planet?!" the sensor operator reported.

Actuss was speechless a feat like that was unheard of, but this new Intel would not change his determination. "Relay this Intel to the other ships and prepare to attack" Actuss ordered.

Just as the Intel was sent the ODP fired three Mac rounds at the Turians destroying eight ships, unfortunately for the Turain ships they were too close together leaving eight ships left(two cruisers six frigates).

Actuss began to panic, "tell all ships to scatter and open fire we can still win this!" Just as he finished giving his orders the two remaining enemy ships shot blasts of blue energy at his fleet, the ships that were hit by the blasts were not destroyed rather they stopped functioning. Actuss's ships was one of the ships caught by one of the blasts

**Turian cruiser the M****idnights Shadow**

**CIC**

Captain Artiums Vakarian was nothing short of shocked the enemy nearly wiped out half of the fleet leaving them with six ships, and he was left in charge of them. "Sigh" Actuss you fool, attention all ships this is captain Vakarian we are pulling out of this fight, I repeat fall back through the relay." Now looking over to his sensor operator Artiums gave one final order "Scan the enemy ships the hierarchy will want to know everything they can about them."

As soon as that order was given the remaining Turian ships turned around and retreated through the relay.

**UNSC cruiser Blade of Hercules **

**Main Bridge**

Hackett was pleased his plan worked the enemy saw the power of the ODP and started to retreat, and to top it off their flag ship was now powerless.

"Captain should we attack the fleeing ships?" asked the weapons officer.

"No we have their flag ship and besides I want answers, connect me to the armory we are boarding their ships."

**Armory**

Inside the armory there we marines and ODSTs preparing their armor and weapons to board the enemy ship, but one ODST in particular an ODST squad captain was already prepared and was now inspecting his pistol. The pistol in his hands was not something modern in fact the gun was a flintlock pistol, on its side "Raphael Adolini 1715" was engraved. This was a family heirloom passed down to the law enforcers of the family, the man's name was David Anderson.

Just as he finished inspecting the pistol the holo-projector in the room activated and the image of captain Hackett appeared. Anderson walked to the projector and stood at attention, "Captain Hackett the boarding parties are prepared and waiting for your orders" Anderson announced.

"Good to hear Anderson we have three disabled enemy ships that need to be captured, two in front of us and one near the artifact. I need you to prepare a team to tack control of their flagship, other teams will handle the other two. Your mission is simple tack control of the ship and capture many hostiles as possible including the captain, we need answers." Hackett said

" How are we getting there pelicans" Anderson asked

"No I am assigning all pelicans to search the debris fields for our and the enemies escape pods, you and your team will be transported via the teleportation grid close to what we believe is their control room."

"Understood, I will gather my team and contact you when it's done." with that said the holo-projector turned off, Anderson and the other ODST and marines proceeded to the teleporter.

Anderson stood in front of the troops "Alright every one we all know the mission once on board the ships capture as many enemies as possible" holding up his MK5 Smart Pistol. "I want everyone to set their Smart Pistols to target guns so capturing the enemy will be easier, now lets finish this fight!"

**Turian cruiser the Hammer**

**CIC**

Actuss was looking out the ship's window viewing his remaining ships retreat back to the relay and small enemy ships no doubt drop ships heading their way. His ship due to the Ion canon was now disabled and left floating in space without power, this left captain Vakarian in charge of the remaining fleet.

"Vakarian you cowered running at the first sign of trouble" looking over to his comms Officer Actuss asked "Are all systems offline can we get operational again?"

"No sir nothing is working I have been able to contact engineering with my Omni-tool and they're not making any progress." Looking out the window the comms officer pointed and said. "Sir incoming ship heading for us"

"It's a boarding party!" one soldier shouted

Just as the pelicans got close to the Hammer they kept flying into the debris fields.

Actuss saw this as his opportunity to prepare for the inevitable boarding party, he turned on his Omni-tool and activated the short ranged radio and gave out his orders.

"Attention all crew make you way to the CIC, we will make a stand here!" Actuss ordered. He then pointed at two soldiers "You two come with me we are going to the armory to bring as many weapons as possible, everybody else start fortifying this room on the double!"

Just as he finished giving his orders a loud noise was heard from behind the door of the CIC then the sound of footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Did the engineers get the elevator working, and is the crew already here?" Actuss asked himself.

Actuss rushed to the door to let the rest of his crew in, only to find that on the other side were not Turian personnel, but twenty well armed intruders. Just as the door opened Actuss received a swift punch to the face which sent him flying.

Seeing this any Turian soldiers that had a gun aimed at the intruders, but just as they did this their guns were shot right out of their hands (claws). The accuracy of the intruder's weapons was nothing short of amazing, shooting a gun out of one's hands was only seen in action vids and yet it just happened.

Actuss was now on the floor looking at the Alien that punched him, the appearance of the alien almost mirrored that of an Asari. The one that struck him had dark skin and must have been the leader since he started to give orders to the others.

Just then the door to the maintains stairwell opened to reveal the rest of the Turian crew. The unarmed Turians saw they were out gunned and began to exit the staircwell with their hands (claws) up. The others in the CIC under stood how unprepared they were, they were not ready for a fight especially one so soon they too raised their hands up.

Just as it appeared that all the Turians gave up the aliens began to round up the crew and move them to a different location, the leader placed a hand on the side his head and spoke.

**UNSC cruiser Blade of Hercules **

**Main Bridge**

Hackett was sitting in his chair waiting for Anderson's call, he recently got a message from the pelicans saying that they found all escape pods including the enemy's and are heading back. Just then he heard Anderson's voice.

"Boarding party one to the blade come in do you read me" Hackett stood up and answered "We read you Anderson, are you done on your end?"

"Yes sir, my team is sweeping the ship for stragglers but we need a lift out of here"

"Understood Anderson I will send the pelicans to your location, Hackett out."

Hackett took a deep breath and looked towards the ships A.I. "Hercules contact the senate we need to report what has happened."

**OSA Codex: Humanity**  
The human race is considered as one of the most prosperous races among the OSA, as such the humans play a large role in galactic politics, security and economy for the OSA.  
**Diplomatic relationships**: Since the end of the Covenant war humanity has gained strong Ties with most OSA races, though some humans still harbor some resentment towards other species many have moved past their hatred for a chance of peace.

**Military**: The UNSC is humanity's main military, exploratory and scientific force (also called United Nations Space Command). This organization works as the sword and shield of humanity, they operate on all fronts land, sea, air and space. The UNSC is governed by high command ( or high-comm), all members of High-comm are all high-ranking members of each branch of the UNSC.  
**Government**: The Unified Earth Government, or UEG, is the humans central government that administrate over Earth and its colonies throughout a majority of the Orion arm of the Milky way galaxy.  
**Economy**: Humanity is considered as one of the most wealthy of OSA races providing and trading weapons and materials to other species,

Despite all this there are small groups of humans that could be considered xenophobic, while most humans have healthy relationships with other species these small group believe that humanity shouldn't have anything to do with non-humans or tack permanent leadership of the OSA

**Armed Forces**  
**Marines**: UNSC Marines make up the bulk of Humanity's armed forces, they work on all fronts from land to space. Marines have no bio-augmentations and usually wear passively camouflaged armored uniforms. They wear dark-colored metal-alloy armor and shields to protect them from gunfire. Marine helmets are mounted with holographic text-displaying eyepieces and helmet recorders.  
**ODST**: Orbital Drop Shock Troops or ODST sometimes referred to as Pilots are the UNSC's special forces, most of there missions involve stealth but it is not uncommon to see them on the frontline. All ODSTs are equipped with jet packs which allows them to wall run, jump and get to higher areas quickly. ODSTs are also trained to pilot the one of UNSC's deadliest weapons the Titan.  
**Spartans**: The Spartans are the UNSC heavy units they are augmented super soldiers. All Spartans are equipped with MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor and some are even equipped with an A.I partner, in recent years the MJOLNIR armor has gone through some upgrades now the armor is equipped with built in jet packs and enhanced shields.

**ok thanks for reading next chapter :the war for Cybertron**


End file.
